


i'm burning for you

by evilmeetsboy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha Kray Foresight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galo's like 13, Hero Worship, M/M, Power Imbalance, Shotacon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmeetsboy/pseuds/evilmeetsboy
Summary: Kray didn't plan to be someone's hero. Being pushed into that position was not his choice so you can't blame him for acting the opposite.(or, Kray goes into Rut.)





	i'm burning for you

**Author's Note:**

> not to be an ABO fan, but the Burnish is literally perfect for ABO 
> 
> also, my unexpected result of seeing Promare: shipping kraygalo. hm.

Sometimes it’s funny how things just work out perfectly for Kray Foresight.

The first time Kray had a Burnish outbreak was what propelled him into the limelight. What should have been a disaster, turned out to be great luck. His research was acknowledged, and he was regarded as a hero and genius by most. Everything fell into line, all because of one night back when he was still a student. Despite doing his best to hold them inside, just as he’s done years before, the Burnish urges took him over and a blinding burst of fire shot out from within. The two-story house he was outside of, was ablaze.

Kray stood there. Watching the fire spread upwards, consuming the house.

Panic slowly crawled up his spine. The house was on fire _because_ of him. How the hell was he going to fix this situation? He had to... He had to cover this up. It’s not his fault. No. It’s not_ his_ fault he has this cursed mutation. If he call the police, he would surely be rounded up. But –

The bubbling chaos of his mind dissipates in a flash as he suddenly sees movement. A person. A boy runs out from the burning house. The child runs straight out the house and into Kray’s arms. He’s shaking and crying. Fingers fiercely gripped in Kray’s jacket as he wailed.

Soon sirens of the Fire Police screech loudly and squad cars pull up.

It’s the boy ("Galo", Kray later finds out) who explains, in tears, what had happened. Rather, he explains _his_ interpretation of the events: that Kray saved him from the fire. That Kray Foresight is a hero. 

Kray does not bother to correct him.

☆☆☆

From that point on, Kray and Galo's lives are entangled together. There's TV interviews and photo ops, there's the police and reporters. Everyone wants to see the hero. It works in Kray's favor, somewhat. People everywhere recognize Kray and treat him like something special, someone worthy. Finally. His research continues on as money rakes in and he amasses innumerable fortunes and assets.

Everything was falling into place.

Except he's been thrown into a 'parent but not really' role despite being both unmarried and childless. Galo is put into an orphanage. One many subway station stops away from Kray. But neither distance nor time can thwart Galo; if he wants to see his hero, he will. And Galo _always_ wants to see him. The kid is ever so appreciative and thankful and in awe of how amazing Kray is! At least, the two being seen together in public makes Kray look good.

But. 

Kray grows tired. Exasperated and frustrated. He had assumed the hero worship would have worn off by now. It's been like five years, for fuck's sake. On more than one occasion, Kray’s cruel egotistical ways had crawled to the surface and made themselves known. His voice on edge, words biting and harsh. Galo would hesitate and cower, like a wounded dog. However, ultimately he would press on further. Resilient and persistent – the embodiment of a fever you can’t sweat out.

A stupid stray dog he simply could not get rid of. Perhaps, Galo was not a stray dog, but a cockroach. A pest that can withstand anything, no matter what. Kray had pondered on more than one occasion if Galo would even survive a devastated Earth over-run by melting magma. Ha.

The constant presence of the young blue-haired boy was causing a disturbance against his body. His urges to **_burnburnburn_ **overwhelmed him sometimes. And for whatever reason, it was Galo’s fault.

☆☆☆

Kray is gearing up to run for governor for the next electoral cycle. His PR team concludes what he already knows: the public and the media love Kray, and they especially love when Kray is with Galo. His skin itches during the umpteenth interview and photo ops with the blue-haired boy. Kray smiles his signature smile, an arm wrapped around the boy. Interviews drag on long though he doesn't complain too much. Galo gushes over him and wins the hearts of everyone around him. Kray should be grateful, and he would be if not for the arousal that sits heavy near his groin.

Galo hugs him as they part ways. The surrounding people cry out "Aww!" and Kray grits his teeth. He wants to lash out, to cool down, to **_burn._**

☆☆☆

It's been three weeks since the last interview, since the last time Kray saw him. Not long enough. (Too long.)

It's another evening where Kray is forced to see Galo outside his door, begging to come in. Those shining blue eyes and that loud voice, pleads to him. Kray's resolve to hold back his urges are almost non-existent right now. Body itches, for what he does not know. His skin is heating up, mind growing hazy. 

Despite this, Kray lets him in. Offers him a glass of water and snacks. They sit in his living room.

Galo is quiet for a few moments. Kray, as a gesture of pleasantry, asks him how he is. This sends the kid into a ramble about school, the orphanage, and other random shit. At one point, he pauses to process an offhand question Kray throws him. Scrunched eyebrows and pout on his face. Kray finds his expression cute, as a wave of arousal comes over him. 

** _Burnburnburn. Need release!_ **

Kray chokes and attempts to clear his thoughts, clear away these urges. But that proves to be impossible with each movement Galo makes. Just the slightest twitch of his lips has Kray fixated. His heart pounds in his chest and he knows he can't bother to restrain himself any further.

“Galo, I need your help. A simple favor that would please me greatly. You're the only one who can help and I'd be eternally grateful to you.” A smooth talker, he is. He didn’t take classes in persuasive speaking for nothing.

Galo leans into Kray's space, hands immediately reaching out to hold Kray's shoulders. "Of course, Kray sir! How can I help?" His normally loud voice is softer and Kray is immensely appreciative. Without any further words, he closes the gap between them and swipes his mouth against Galo's. The boy makes a noise of surprise, but he doesn't resist or draw back. Kray takes that as a sign to continue on. He groans lowly and kisses him harder. Galo tastes sweet like candy and the kiss gives Kray a hint of relief. He regretfully pulls back to breathe. The hint of relief disappears and he recognizes, consciously, he needs more. Craves more.

Kray dips his head down. He's in the process of thinking how to tell Galo this, when the boy asks, "Do you need more help?" Kray swallows thickly.

"Yes. Please. First, let's continue in my bedroom. Everything I need is there."

In the bedroom, Kray instructs the blue-haired boy to remove his clothes, as he undresses his own self. Galo does so quietly, surprisingly.

Kray retrieves lube, pours some onto his fingers, and without warning, works one finger into the boy.

Galo winces and furrows his eyebrows. "W-what are we doing? This is going to help you?" His wide eyes are frightened, but oh so trusting. Kray appreciates the trust though he knows it is naive. Thirteen year olds trust so easily.

"You said you can help me. I'm a- I have a condition and I won't feel better unless I'm with you." Kray isn't completely honest. He's vague. But he can't bare to tell the truth, at least not right now. That he is a **Burnish**, an alpha one in rut, and despite his desires, the fire inside him craves for Galo. The heat aliens that reside within him has named Galo as his mate. It was no coincidence that Kray's one and only Burnish outbreak occurred outside of Galo's house, five years ago. 

"I need this. I need you." The words sound sincere, he thinks. Galo seems conflicted for a few moments, most likely fearful of the unknown, but ultimately his wish to be useful, worthy before his hero wins out.

"Okay...I want to help you, Kray." 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Kray eases a second finger into Galo until he deems him ready enough. "I'm going to put my penis inside you. It'll hurt a bit since it's your first time, but I promise it'll feel good soon..." Kray adds more lube to his hand so he can lube himself up. It only takes the sight of innocent Galo spread out in front of him and a few pumps to harden his dick to fullness. 

"Your penis is so big! It can't fit." Galo gawks at his erection. Kray chuckles and swats at Galo's little dick. It's leaking pre-come from the foreplay and excitement of the two naked together.

"It'll fit, don't worry...sweetheart." A blush rises up Galo's neck and face, and Kray muses that it was smart to say the pet name. He calms down the boy with some light touches up the sides of his chest, down the inside of his thighs. And a kiss to top it off. His patience hits the limit and soon Kray grabs Galo's hips and lines himself up. The push-in is met with resistance, but he simply holds onto hips tighter and thrusts in harder. The heat aliens sing in his head, voices so loud he can't hear the cries of pain that Galo lets out. Once he's snug tight in Galo's little asshole, he leans down and kisses the boy again. Fingernails dig into his shoulders as he fucks harder and rougher. 

Kray feels and tastes tears; he continues on anyway. If kissing was a hint of relief, fucking felt like freedom. Pleasure — both Kray's and the heat aliens' — surges through his body. It takes Galo more time, but he too is wrecked with pleasure. Kray's thick dick stretches him wide and brushes his virgin untouched prostate over and over again. Hands grip tighter on his hips and he's pulled partially into the air to meet Kray's powerful thrusts. Galo whines out high and loud when he comes little spurts of release onto himself and the bed. The pleasure of his first orgasm has Galo drooling and pliant.

Kray chases his own release. He treats Galo like a ragdoll, throwing him to the bed and turning him over to his stomach. Large hands push the boy's head into the pillow as his ass gets plowed again and again. The pleasure from his orgasm fades and is replaced by the sensitivity of over-stimulation. He thrashes a little, however, Kray's rut-fueled mind is too far gone. Kray fucks into Galo, relentless. Pelvis smacking hard into the fat of the kid's ass. Galo whines out again and shouts Kray's name when his second orgasm hits him by surprise. The unconscious tightening of his hole finally pushes Kray over the edge. The Burnish man shakes and twitches as he unloads himself into the boy. Come fills Galo impossibly so. Kray pulls out after a few moments. He watches his come drip down from his abused hole, and down his thighs.

When Kray cleans him up with a washcloth, Galo is fast asleep, only lightly groaning.

His Burnish urges are gone, for now. Satisfied. Physically, he feels the best he's felt since the night of his Burnish outbreak outside of Galo's house. The incident that started everything, that led to this point. Kray stares at Galo's sleeping form. The two of them are tied together. Galo brings out Kray's deepest Burnish urges, the flames of desire and release.

Kray had never believed in mates - not in the romantic sense at least. The person who you were to be with forever? Sounds like a fairy tale story. One with princes and happy endings. But Kray was not a prince, and the situation between him and Galo was not guaranteed a happy ending. Regardless, it was imperative for his own twisted mutant biology that he'd be with this boy. At least, he can put Galo to use. Having a lapdog who worships you had been a hassle, however, now at least Galo (and his soft skin, tight hole, eager mouth) can repay him for all the trouble.


End file.
